Power Rangers Rail Sqaud
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Five alien's home planet gets taken over by the darkness so they go to earth to stop them. Adaption of Toqger
1. Characters

Power Rangers Rail Squad

Characters

Joshua Sinclair-Evans as Alec Weston

Age:18

Alec is the leader of the rail squad rangers. Despite being the third oldest he acts like the youngest, he made an imaginary friend and he's best friends with Bryan, he looks out for his team and doesn't want anything to happen to them. He doesnt remember his past and wants to figure it out.

Luke Newton as Bryan Davison

Age:17

He's the smart person of the group he's best friends with Alec and close with Cameron. Bryan can be oblivious and timid sometimes but he doesn't letting his friends down. He worries about Cameron but understand her determination. He also befriends Fontane

Sophie Simnett as Cameron Fuller

Age:16

She's the youngest member of the group but is the most determined she's also the younger sister of David. She's best friends with Eliza, and close with Bryan. She gets scared of idea of romance and gets creeped out.

Jayden Revri as David Fuller

Age:20

David is the second in common and makes most of the plans. He's Cameron older brother. He didn't get along with Alec at first but they sorted out their differences. He's protective of his team especially of Eliza.

Jade Alleyne as Eliza Gabirels

Age:19

She has the second strongest imagination since Alec's imaginary fiend became real. Her best friend is Cameron and she's aware that Bryan likes her, she gets nervous around David and always stays next to him when they're on earth.

Chris O'Neal as Fontane

Age:N/A(due to being imaginary)

He's Alec's imaginary friend and befriends the Rangers. Thinking that the Rangers look younger than him he treats them like younger siblings. He cares about his team and just like Alec he doesn't want anything bad to happen to them. He wants to know why Alec imagined him as a monster who can transform into a human.


	2. Ep 1-Good bye Railzon

**On a planet it was full of darkness. Five teens were in a tunnel with the rest of the planet's people**

"Damn ever since the darkness took over our planet it's been hard to survive"David said

"Yeah I hope mum and dad will be ok"Cameron said

"Don't worry sis we'll fine a way to stop the darkness"David said

"Yeah. I can't believe Railzon has been taken over by darkness"Eliza said

"Hey guys I managed to get the radio working and it's not good"Bryan said

 **David, Cameron and Eliza went towards Bryan**

"So the next planet will be earth."Heise said

Bryan turned off the radio

"Hey guys I found something weird"Alec said

 **Alec picked them up and showed Bryan, Cameron, David and Eliza. The blue rail changer went to Bryan, the yellow rail changer went to Cameron, the green rail changer went to David and the pink rail changer went to Eliza. The red, blue,yellow,green and pink rail changers started glowing and Alec,Bryan,Cameron,David and Eliza gained morphers on their wrists.**

"So I'm guessing that red one is yours"Bryan said

"Yeah but what about this orange one?"Alec asked

"I have an idea"Eliza said

The others looked at her

"The radio said that the dark monsters are going to earth so maybe with these things we can finally stop them"Eliza said

"That might be a good idea"Cameron said

"But how can we get to earth? Hell we don't even know where earth is"David said

"Davy has a point"Eliza said

 **Their rail changers glowed and heard train whistles, Alec,Bryan,Cameron,David and Eliza ran out of the tunnel and saw five trains. The doors opened**

"Guessing that's how"Bryan said

"Let's go"Alec said and he went inside the train

"Well the people of earth shouldn't suffer"Bryan said and he went inside the train

"We'll finally have a chance to stop to darkness"Cameron said and she went inside the train

David was about go inside the train but he saw that Eliza was scared

"Hey if you're scared just stay close to me"David said

"I will, but I'm hoping we'll do a good job"Eliza said

"We will"David said, he smiled at Eliza and she smiled back

 **They went inside the train and the doors close and tracks appeared and the train started to move**

 **Inside the train Eliza looked out the windows**

"Bye bye Railzon"Eliza said

"It won't be for long"David said

"What's earth like though?"Bryan asked

"Dunno but I wish that Rainius was real, he could have this orange toy train"Alec said

"Here we go again"the others said

"What?"Alec asked

"Alec, Rainius is your imaginary friend I know that you're still like a child but we need to be serious if we're going to be facing the dark monsters"David said

"Yeah but this is going to bother me for a long time"Alec said

 **In the Dark Castle**

"So the King chosen to take over earth?"Madame Kuro asked

"Yes madam."Heise said

 **Another monster arrived**

"Mother what are we doing on earth?" Glitter asked

"Oh Glitter dear it was the King's choice."Madame Kuro said

"Ok mother."Glitter said, she looked at Heise

"So cool"Glitter whispered

 **The trains finally arrived on earth and Alec, Bryan, Cameron, David and Eliza walked out of the trains**

"So this is earth?"Bryan asked

"Looks clean like there's no darkness"Cameron said

"Yeah beautiful even"Eliza said

"But this isn't for long we're only here until the darkness is gone"David said

 **They saw children being kidnapped**

"Please tell me I didn't just see that"Cameron said

"No because I saw it too"Alec said

 **They ran after the monster and saw a black train**

"Child Snatcher are you creating darkness for our King?"Madame Kuro asked

"Yeah, yeah Madame."Child Snatcher said

 **Alec accidentally stepped on a twig**

"Who's there?!"Child Snatcher asked and he saw Alec, Bryan, Cameron, David and Eliza, they started to scream

 **They ran but Alec tripped**

"Alec!"The others said they ran to protect him

 **Their rail changers started to glow. Bryan transformed into the blue ranger, Cameron transformed into the yellow, David transformed into the green ranger and Eliza transformed into the pink ranger**

"Whoa what's with the suits?"Alec asked

"Damn they're power rangers. Crows attack!"Child Snatcher yelled

"Alec get somewhere safe"Cameron said

"But!"Alec said

"Now!"Cameron yelled

"Ok"Alec said

 **Alec ran to somewhere safe**

 **David used his rail sword against the crows. One of them was sneaking up on him**

"Hey! It's rude to sneak on my brother."Cameron said

 **A crow was sneaking up on her but she used her rail sword to stop it**

"You sneaky twit"Cameron said

 **She slashed the crows. Eliza was running away from the crows**

"Come and get me tin cans"Eliza said

 **She ran to a building**

"Time to channel my strength."Eliza said

 **She started to channel her strength She punched a crow and flew up. Eliza then landed on the ground**

"Bring it"Eliza said and she punched the crows

 **Bryan used his rail gun to shoot the crows**

"Damn this is really scary"Bryan said

 **Alec saw the others fighting**

"Even though I don't have powers I can't just sit here and watch my friends get hurt"Alec said

 **He ran towards Child Snatcher and started to fight him, the others saw him**

"Whats got into Alec's mind?"Cameron asked

 **Alec tried to punch Child Snatcher but he punched Alec which caused him to fly into a bunch of crates.**

"Ahh! Alec!"the others yelled

 **Alec and the Rangers managed to get back on the trains. Alec woke up**

"You ok?"Cameron asked

"Yeah thanks but that monster was though"Alec said

"Apparently your rail Changer hasn't chosen you yet but I'm sure it will"David said

"But what was that monster? He was scary"Eliza said

"My guess it's a darkness monster. Looks like we have to fight monsters like him"Bryan said

"Of course"a voice said

 **The others saw a white and pink robot and she had a black heart on her chest**

"They're the darkness monsters and are named after what they do"she said

"Who are you"the Rangers asked

"Oh I'm RoboTina I'll be serving as a cartage maid and be giving you food and drinks and these trains are self-powered until they become zords"RoboTina said

"Zords?"the Rangers

 **The trains shook**

"OMG they found us."RoboTina yelled

 **Alec looked out of the window and and saw the darkness train**

"Guys they found us"Alec said

"My computers are telling me that children on are that train."RoboTina said

"I'm going after them"Alec said

 **He ran off. He opened one of the trains doors and jumped into the dark train while the others were calling his name**

"OMG! What are you going to do now?"RoboTina asked

"We'll have to go after him"Bryan said, the others agreed

 **Bryan jumped to dark train, Cameron jumped after him, David jumped after her and he held out his hand so Eliza jump over.**

 **Bryan, Cameron, David and Eliza saw Alec on the floor and they helped him up**

"Alec you ok?"Bryan asked

"Yeah I am and I'm curtain that these children will get to their homes"Alec said

"Huh what made you think that?"Child Snatcher asked

"Because I can see it"Alec said

 **Alec imagined him fighting Child Snatcher and then fought Child Snatcher**

"His imagination"Cameron said

"Yeah it's the strongest out of all of ours"Bryan said

"Yeah"David said

 **Eliza smiled and nodded her head in agreement**

 **The Rangers managed to get Child Snatcher and the children off the dark train, the children ran back to their homes. Alec's rail changer started to glow**

"Guess that proves that you're one of us"David said

"Yeah. Let's go"Alec said

"One"Alec yelled, he held up his rail changer

"Two"Bryan yelled, he held up his rail changer

"Three"Cameron yelled, she held up her rail changer

"Four"David yelled, he held up his rail changer

"Five"Eliza yelled, she held up her rail changer

"Ranger Change! Ha!"they yelled and they swiped their rail changers into the morphers and placed the gate down.

 **They transformed into the rail squad rangers**

"Ranger 1 Red!"Alec yelled

"Ranger 2 Blue!"Bryan yelled

"Ranger 3 Yellow!"Cameron yelled

"Ranger 4 Green!"David yelled

"Ranger 5 Pink!"Eliza yelled

"Power of the trains. Power Rangers Rail Squad!"they yelled

"Rangers despatch!"Alec yelled

 **They began to fight the crows**

"Rail Sword!"Alec yelled

 **He fought a few of the crows**

"Rail Bazooka"Bryan yelled

 **He started to shoot some of the crows and it defeated them**

"Whoa this this is heavy"Bryan said

"Yo Bry. Can I be Blue for a sec?"Alec asked

"What? But how?"Bryan asked

 **Alec and Bryan transferred rail changers and they swapped colours**

"We swapped colours?!" Bryan said

"Sweet, a bazooka"Alec said

 **Alec went to fight the crows.**

"Looks interesting"David said

 **He saw Eliza**

"Rail Claw!"Eliza yelled and she fell on the ground

"Rail Axe!"David said and he helped Eliza

"You ok Eliza?"David asked and he helped her up

"Yeah I'm fine."Eliza said

"Anyway"David said

 **He gave his rail changer to Eliza and she gave hers to him. They transferred colours**

"Wow. This thing is light"David said

He started to fight the crows

"Hey! This thing is heavy!"Eliza said

 **She tried to lift it up but she couldn't**

 **A bunch of crows surrounded her, David saw it**

"No..."David said

"Channel my strength"Eliza said

 **She channelled her strength and was able to lift the axe and defeated the crows. She ran to David**

"try and keep up"Eliza teased

 **David and Eliza fought the crows and Alec went David**

"Hey I wanna try to be pink"Alec said an he transferred their colours so David because blue and Alec became pink

"Rail Hammer!"Cameron yelled

 **She jumped onto the ground with her hammer and defeated the crows**

"Hey guys! Stop goofing off!"Cameron yelled

"It fine"Alec said

 **He transferred their colours, Cameron became pink and Alec became yellow**

"Fine! I don't care what colour I am"Cameron said

 **She began to fight the crows with the others. Bryan saw them**

"I can't tell who's who"Bryan said

"Neither can I stop switching"Child Snatcher yelled

 **Alec swapped colours and became green.**

"Hey can switch colours if we want to"Alec said

 **The other rangers ran towards him**

"Well time to finish this bozo"Alec said

 **He pressed a button on his morpher and the Rangers had their original colours back. The Rangers threw their weapons and the weapons came together**

"Rainbow Bazooka!"The Rangers yelled

"Imagination bullet. Set"Alec said and he placed it in the rainbow bazooka

"Let's give him a taste of his own punishment"Alec said

 **He fired the bazooka and a bunch of crying statutes appeared on Child Snatcher**

"What this is?!"Child Snatcher asked

"Alec's imagination"Eliza said

 **Child Snatcher exploded. And the Rangers went back on the trains**

"Hey guys I remember when we transformed to protect Alec that monster called us power rangers."David said

"Yeah and our roll call. It was like knew what to say"Bryan said

"That's because you are power rangers your powers came from your home planet Railzon. Did I forget to mention that?"RoboTina asked

"Yeah but one question"David said

"Yes?"RoboTina asked

 **The Rangers looked at each other and back at RoboTina**

"WHAT ARE POWER RANGERS?!"the Rangers asked


	3. ep 2-Red and Green tension

**In the trains RoboTina was preparing food for the Rangers**

"Hey guys these may not be the food that you guys have back on Railzon but"RoboTina said

"Who cares we haven't ate a lot of the gertina fruit back home, I'd eat anything"Alec said

 **The Rangers took the food and started to eat.**

"Here David you need to eat too"Cameron said

"I know"David said and he took the sandwich

 **Cameron went back to the others**

"Is Davy going to be ok?"Eliza asked

"Yeah I think he's not used to being on a different planet"Cameron said

"Well it's really cool. I don't mind living here"Alec said

"Alec did you forget that this isn't permanent, we're only here to defeat the darkness"David said

"But being on earth can make us live better as humans. We're railizins"Cameron

"I know our race but we can't be sitting doing nothing"David said

"But David I think that we should devise a plan to take down the darkness monsters."Bryan said

"Yeah, I agree with that Bryan, what about you Davy? Does that seam like a good idea?"Eliza asked

"Sorry I just need some air"David said and he left

"Davy?"Eliza asked

"Hm did you say something?"Bryan asked

"Huh? No...Lets come up with the plan"Eliza said

 **Meanwhile with David, he was walking through the streets**

 _Damn, Alec needs to know that we can't stay on this planet forever. After the darkness is gone, we need to use the rainbow shine to save Railzon_. David thought

 **He saw a dark monster with crows**

 _A dark monster?_ David thought

 **He followed the dark monster and he saw that when the dark monster touches people they'll turn into duelist**

"Huh, interesting"David whispered

"Who's there?!"the monster asked

 **David hid**

"Silly human boy. I managed to spot in the nick of time. Get out here!"the monster yelled

 **David came out and he had his arms up like he was going to surrender**

"Wow you got two things wrong"David said

"Really? What?"The monster asked

"It's wrong forcing people to fight against their will and I'm not human"David said

"Crows surround the brat!"the monster said

 **The crows surrounded David**

"Ok. I guess it's time. Four!"David yelled

 **He transformed into the green rail ranger. Back at the trains RoboTina's computer beeped**

"Oh my, it looks like David is in a battle, his morpher is online"RoboTina said

"We need to find him"Cameron said

 **Eliza tried to run and find but Alec blocked her way**

"Where you going?"Alec asked

"I need to help Davy!"Eliza said

"Why? He can handle things"Alec said

"He may act like he can handle things but he had to give up whats important to him"Eliza said

 **She ran past him and went to find David, back at the battle David** **started fighting the crows, he spun his rail axe and it defeated the crows**

"Now you!"David said

"Really? you think that one ranger can fight the great Duelist eh?"Duelist asked

"Duelist so thats your name?"David asked

 **Duelist used his powers on a mother and her son got scared**

"Now choose, fight me or protect that boy?"Duelist said

 **David** **hesitated and he couldn't choose, but Alec arrived**

"David go! I'll handle this!"Alec said

"Alec? Thanks"David said

 **He went to help the boy but while defending him from his mother, Eliza arrived and helped him**

"Eliza?!"David said

"Go!"Eliza said

 **David nodded his head and got the boy somewhere safe, he rejoined with Alec and Eliza, Bryan and Cameron arrived, David, Eliza and Alec demorphed.**

"Where's the monster?"Bryan asked

"Its called Duelist and it managed to get away."David said

"Well I think that we have to take him down and free those people from being hypothesized"Alec said

"Its not easy than you think!"David said

 **the boy that David saved then arrived**

"Uh is it safe?"the boy said

"Yeah for now"David said

 **They went somewhere so they can talk to him**

"That monster was scary, he managed to put a spell on my mom."he said

"Dont worry we'll save your mum"Alec said

"No you wont, she's long gone"he said

 **David looked at the young boy**

 _Just like my mum, due to the darkness, she's long gone_ David thought

"I'm Alec whats your name?"Alec asked

"Hugh"Hugh said

"Well Hugh, we'll defeat that monster and save your mother"Alec said

 **He began to run off**

"Alec! You need to think of a plan, you cant just decide when its going to happen"David said

"Well I know that we'll defeat it and save the people because I can see it"Alec said

 **He ran off and David tried to stop him but Cameron stopped her brother**

"David, even though you can you can't see it you and Alec are similar"Cameron said

 **David looked at his sister, they went to the battle and saw Duelist**

"So you came you be weak for the second time"Duelist asked

"I did get scared but I wont know because I got my friends"David said

 **Unknown to them, Hugh saw them but he was also hiding**

"Ready!"David yelled

"One!"Alec yelled

"Two!"Bryan yelled

"Three!"Cameron yelled

"Four!"David yelled

"Five!"Eliza yelled

"Ranger Change! Ha!"they transformed into the rail rangers

"They're power rangers, just like my dad"Hugh whispered

"Ranger 1 Red!"Alec yelled

"Ranger 2 Blue!"Bryan yelled

"Ranger 3 Yellow!"Cameron yelled

"Ranger 4 Green!"David yelled

"Ranger 5 Pink!"Eliza yelled

"Powers of trains! Power Rangers Rail Squad!"they yelled

"Ranger despatch!"Alec yelled

"Rail Sword Silver!"the rangers yelled

 **They began fighting the crows.**

"You know David, you and Alec act similar, no matter in which direction you take both of you want to defeat the darkness and get back home"Cameron said

 **David fought a few crows**

"Huh now that you mention it, living on earth pretending to be humans may not be a bad idea"David said

"Of course its a good idea if we're not here this planet will be like ours"Eliza said

"Besides Eliza and I found out that defeating the dark monsters will take time"Bryan said

"You guys both have a good point"David said

 **David saw Alec fighting Duelist and he deiced to help Alec**

"Hey Alec lets get our differences out of the way and just defeat this monster"David said

"Yeah!"Alec said

 **They fought Duelist and the rangers put their weapons together and it made the rainbow bazooka and they defeated Duelist. Hugh reunited with his mother. The rangers went back onto the trains, meanwhile in the darkness kingdom, madame Kuro walked to a certain.**

"Sire with all the darkness from that we collect from that recent planet we can finally make our monsters gigantic"Madame Kuro said


	4. Ep3- Dont underestimate the colour pink

**At night Alec couldnt stop thinking of what Eliza said to him**

 _What did she meant by that the reason why David's toughness came from him giving stuff up_ Alec thought

 **The next day Alec arrived in the main cart**

"Morning"Cameron said

"Yeah. Hey Cam what did David had to give up when we came here?"Alec asked

"Well, he was close with, all I can say is that its someone important"Cameron said

"Oh,"Alec said

"Why did you ask?"Cameron asked

"The other day Eliza scolded me for David's attitude"Alec said

"Eliza and David are childhood friends it would be natural for her to defend him"Cameron said

"Huh, thats a good point."Alec said

 **David then arrived**

"Hey David"Alec said

"Yo"David said

"You ok?"Cameron asked

"Yeah its just, that has anyone seen Eliza?"David asked

"Oh I know!"RoboTina said

"Where is she?"David asked

"I sent her to buy you guys some new clothes because you guys dont have new clothes"RoboTina said

"Well aslong as shes safe"David said

 **In the city, Eliza was walking back to the trains but a darkness monster arrived, it was based off a coffin**

"AH! Another one?!"Eliza screamed

 **She got her communicator**

"Guys theres another dark monsters. I'll send you the coordinates"Eliza said

 **Before she could finish, chains appeared around her and she got captured, she dropped her bags and communicator. Back the trains**

"Uh guys, I got a message from Eliza but its cut off near the end"RoboTina said

"Guys theres another dark monsters. I'll send you the coordinates...Duh AHHH!"Eliza screamed

"Eliza? Eliza!"David said

 **He ran out of the trains and the others followed him, the rangers saw Eliza.s comminactor on the ground, David ran and picked it up**

"I'll kill it, its got her"David said

 **Back at the trains, Alec was on the computers trying to track down Eliza's heat source**

"Dang it, its my fault that she got captured"Alec said

 **David heard him**

"Why is it your fault?"Cameron asked

"I've been giving her a hard time when we came to earth"Alec said

 **Inside the coffin, Eliza woke up**

"Where? Where am I?"Eliza said

"Thats right. The dark monster captured me. How am I going to get out?"Eliza asked

"With these chains, I cant get to my rail changer. Ah I know"Eliza said

 **She closed her eyes and channeled her strength, the chains came off but they went back on her.**

"This is impossible"said Eliza

 **Back at the trains, the computer beeped**

"I found her, but we already passed the stop"Alec said

"Can we go back?"Bryan asked

"Think thats possible?"Cameron asked

"Maybe"Bryan said

 **David ran to the main controls of the trains**

"We have to save Eliza, and Alec promise me you'll be able to save her from the dark monster"David said

"Ok, let's go"Alec said

 **David moved the train so they could get to Eliza, while she was in the coffin she was trying multiple ways to get her chains off but the chains kept coming back on. The coffin opened**

"Idiotic girl, the more you struggle the more it'll hurt"Chain Darkness said

"You're forgetting one thing, is that my friends will save me and we'll stop you"Eliza said

"Heh"Chain Darkness said

 **He shut the coffin and Eliza fainted. Chain Darkness then got blasted, he saw Alec, Bryan, Cameron and David**

"All right guys remember the plan, me, Cameron and Bryan fight, while Alec go and get Eliza"David said

"Got it"Alec said

 **David, Cameron and Bryan started to fight Chain Darkness and Alec went into the coffin to Eliza asleep on the floor**

"No! Eliza!"Alec said

 **He got her chains off and he picked her up and they got out of the coffin**

"Guys!"Alec said

 **David, Cameron and Bryan ran to Alec**

"I don't think she made it"Alec said

 **He placed Eliza on the ground**

"No"Cameron said

 **David fell to his knees**

"Alec do you still a mixari?"Bryan asked

"Oh yeah, my mother gave it to me and to use it when it's needed"Alec said

"Give it Eliza, I think it can save her"Bryan said

"Ok"Alec said

 **He gave the Mixari to Eliza and helped her to eat it, she shallowed it and she woke up**

"What happened?"Eliza asked

 **She saw Chain Darkness**

"Now I remember, time to make this monster pay"Eliza said

"Wait, are you sure? You almost died"Alec said

"I'll be fine"Eliza said

"Five!"Eliza yelled

 **She placed her train into her morpher**

"Ranger Change! Ha!"Eliza yelled

 **She closed the gate on her morpher and transformed into the pink rail ranger**

"Ranger 5 Pink!"Eliza yelled

"Rail Claw!"Eliza yelled

 **She started to fight Chain Darkness, Alec noticed that Chain Darkness had something up his sleeve**

"No, he's gonna kill her"Alec said

"Guys lets help her!"David said

 **The others nodded their heads, David, Cameron and Bryan started fight Chain Darkness and Alec caught Eliza and they ended up in the water, they got out of the water but they demorphed and are soaked**

"Hey why did you risk your life for me?"Eliza asked

"I wanted to know why you got mad at me, besides we had to give up our families to come here, that's why you got mad"Alec said

"Yeah, I'm glad you understand"Eliza said

"Ready?"Alec asked

"Ready"Eliza said

"One!"Alec yelled

"Five!"Eliza yelled

 **They transformed into the red and pink rail rangers, they went back to the battle**

"Hey Alec lets swap"Eliza said

"Ok"Alec said

 **They swapped colours**

"Rail Red Sword!"Eliza said

"Rail Claw!"Alec said

 **Chain Darkness tried to throw chains at Eliza but she used Alec's sword to block them and she made train tracks that Alec skid across and he slashed him**

"Ok, time for to end this"Alec said

"Rainbow Bazooka"The Rangers yelled

"Eliza you get to call the shots"Alec said

"Thanks, imagination bullet!"Eliza yelled

 **They shot the bullet and defeated Chain Darkness**

"That's what you deserve for trapping me"Eliza said

 **Before going back to the trains, the Rangers heard laughter, they turned around and saw Madame Kuro**

"Who is that?"Bryan asked

"She looks like trouble. Keep on your guards rangers"Alec said

 **The others agreed**

"I am Madame Kuro, the mother of the future mistress of darkness"Kuro said

"Future mistress? What are you talking about?!"Cameron asked

"That's none of your business little girl."Madame Kuro said

 **She pull out a jar and darkness and the darkness went into Chain Darkness and it caused him to grow giant**

"Dah the hell?"Bryan asked

"They never grew that big"Cameron said

 **Their communicators went off and the Rangers picked them up**

"Hi guys guess what the trains are now ready to be zords"RoboTina said

"Great."Alec said

 **They pressed the button on their morphers and the trains arrived, the Rangers then received shield like body armor and they went inside the trains and they began the form the megazord**

"Megazord combination"Alec said

"Train link up"Bryan and David said

 **Their trains linked up and the guys arrived into the cockpit**

"Link up complete"the guys said

"Switching rails"the girls said

 **Their trains liked up and the girls arrived into the cockpit**

"Link up complete"The girls said

 **The trains combined into a megazord**

"Megazord complete"The Rangers said

"Oh a giant robot, what are you gonna do? Go to a robot convention?"Chain Darkness asked

 **The Rangers didn't respond, Chain Darkness began to throw a chain at the Rangers, the Rangers opened their eyes**

"Ranger Sword Slash!"the Rangers yelled

 **The megazord moved its sword quickly and once it was done the chains cut into little pieces**

"No way"Chain Darkness said

"Rainbow shining strike!"the Rangers yelled

 **The sword shined and it slashed Chain Darkness and it defeated him. After the fight the trains went back on the train tracks, the Rangers arrived back in the main cart**

"God I hated that coffin"Eliza said

"Well the main point is that you're back"David said

"Yeah"Eliza said

Eliza noticed Alec

"What's wrong?"Eliza asked

"It's just that when Kuro mentioned that there's going to be mistress, I felt like I already know who the master of darkness is"Alec said

 **The others then were shocked**


End file.
